1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fork lift trucks and more specifically to attachment means for attaching various groups of fork assemblies to fork lift trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fork lift trucks and fork assemblies therefore have heretofore been developed. See, for example, Cushman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,602; Schuster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,033; Dearden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,599; Varilek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,167; Varilek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,241; Barda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,673; and Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,799. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Fork lift trucks are often used to pick up and move varying types of material which require different number and/or spacing and/or type of fork tines. For example, fork lift trucks are used in many "brick yards" to pick up and move both "bricks" and "blocks". Because of the size difference between "bricks" and "blocks" and because of the different way in which "bricks" and "blocks" are stacked, it is typical for such "brick yards" to have at least two lift trucks with one adapted to pick up and move stacks of "bricks" and with the other adapted to pick up and move stacks of "blocks".